


Promises, Promises

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-22
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Mostly a PWP, set between season 3 and season 4.Justin comes home to find Brian in an interesting mood...





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian watched as Justin entered the loft. He had been working at his computer, working on the business plan for his own agency. In the post-Stockwell days he knew he needed to figure out the next stage of his career. He wasn't going back to work for someone who could essentially fire him for fucking in his own apartment, on his own time, with his lover, even if they wanted him back. He wasn't going to be ashamed of who he was, of what mattered to him. He had stood up for what he believed in, and he wasn't going to look back.

 

Justin walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge in search of some water. He'd been working late and looked tired. Brian was tired too, but they still couldn't stay away from each other when they were together. 

 

Brian was in the mood for a game. He wasn't conscious of what he wanted to do to Justin, only that he felt it in his body. He wanted Justin to ache for him, he needed to see it in his eyes.

 

Brian turned his chair away from the table to face the kitchen where Justin stood. He tracked Justin's movements with his eyes until Justin noticed his stare. Justin smiled, then looked again as he saw the expression on Brian's face. He knew that look. He knew he was in for an interesting evening. He stood in the kitchen, watching Brian, waiting to see what was next. 

 

Justin let his eyes wander from Brian's face, seeing the light reflect off the muscles in Brian's arms as he lightly held the arms of his chair. The sleeveless black shirt clung softly to Brian's chest, falling tight across his hard belly. The bottom button was undone, exposing the waist of Brian's jeans, a small strip of flesh. God, he was beautiful. Justin took a deep breath, licked his lips unconsciously. Brian saw Justin's tongue reach out to wet his lips, noticed the colour rising in Justin's face just from looking at his body. He smiled briefly to himself.

 

"Come over here." Brian's voice was smooth, cool. 

 

Justin found his body responding before his mind even registered the command. He stopped in front of Brian's chair, a few feet from the new couch. Brian slowly dragged his eyes from Justin's feet, up his legs, pausing at the cock visibly stiffening in his pants, across the flat stomach and chest, stopping on the flushed lips before meeting Justin's gaze. 

 

Justin's flush increased when Brian's eyes met his. It drove him crazy. No matter how many times they'd fucked, no matter what they'd been through, when Brian looked at him this way he still blushed and found himself silently waiting to see what would happen next. 

 

He licked his lips again and met Brian's stare with as much bravado as he could muster. He saw Brian's eyes follow his tongue, saw his adam's apple dip in his throat as he swallowed and breathed deeply at the sight. Justin smiled a small smile, and cocked his hips slightly forward. He knew Brian couldn't help the way he responded to him either. Two could play at this game.

 

Justin dropped his hand to the waist of his pants. He slowly ran his thumb under the waistband, closing his eyes at the feel of his thumb against his skin. He could imagine Brian's hand following his own, touching his heated skin. His hand wasn't even close to his cock, yet he could still feel it respond to the thought of Brian's hand, Brian's skin, Brian's body. His hand started to move lower beneath his pants, searching for his cock. 

 

"Wait." Brian's voice broke into his reverie. 

 

Justin opened his eyes to see Brian's hand begin to slide down his own stomach and under the waistband of his jeans. Brian's eyes closed as his fingers neared his cock. Justin breathed deeply as he saw the outline of Brian's hard-on pressing against the denim, Brian's hand disappearing into his jeans. 

 

"Stop." Brian's eyes flew open as Justin spoke. "Take your shirt off first." Justin stared at Brian, softly pleading with his eyes.

 

Brian looked at him briefly, eyes narrowing. He met Justin's gaze and then slowly pulled his hand back up to the buttons on his shirt. He paused again, watching Justin's face, then slipped his finger under the first button, loosening it from the other side of the fabric. Justin watched, eyes shifting from the cock clearly visible in Brian's pants to the shirt straining against his chest. When he met Brian's eyes again, Brian moved his finger to the next button, slipping it from the buttonhole. 

 

His fingers paused on his chest, then slowly circled under the fabric to his nipple. Brian's eyes closed as his fingertips brushed against the hard skin, his hips moving slightly forward at the touch. Justin swallowed as he watched Brian's body respond. He forced himself to keep his hands away, to not move forward and cover Brian's nipple with his mouth.

 

Brian opened his eyes, his pupils dilating. His brain registered mild shock at how turned on such a simple touch had made him. Must be Justin watching him touch himself that was heightening things, he thought. He pulled his hand from his nipple and popped the last button open, leaving his hand resting on the tight skin of his belly. Justin's eyes moved from Brian's hand to his face, their eyes locking. They stared at each other for a moment, the only sound in the loft their increased breathing; the longer pulls of breath giving away the desire flowing like electricity between them.

 

Brian leaned backward and let his shirt slip off his shoulders and pool behind him in his chair. Justin remained planted in his spot, watching from a few feet away. Brian let his tongue brush across his lips as he shifted his hips forward and placed both hands at the waist of his jeans. His eyes closed, he let one hand creep down on top of the denim and stroke his throbbing cock, his thumb and fingers tracing its outline as his hips shifted further to give him better access. His hand moved from his cock to his balls, pressing them into his body as he widened his legs in the chair. When his hand crept back to his cock, he heard Justin moan softly in his throat.

 

Brian opened his eyes to see Justin staring intently at his hand on his cock, his face flushed crimson. Brian pressed harder into his cock, his hips moving gently in time to the motion of his hand. Justin swallowed as he watched Brian's cock grow in his jeans. Brian continued to rub himself until he had to have closer contact with his skin. He stood quickly and ripped open the buttons on his jeans with one motion, pulling them down over his hips. 

 

His jeans at his knees, he lifted his leg to pull them off when Justin said, "Turn around." Brian paused and looked at Justin. Justin met his glance and then looked back to Brian's raging cock. 

 

"Turn around and then take them off."

 

Brian briefly considered ignoring the request, then decided to see where this would go. He dipped his head lower to catch Justin's gaze, then slowly circled around so his back was to Justin. 

 

He moved excruciatingly slowly as he bent over and pushed his jeans down to his ankles, his hands skimming his legs as he went. He pulled his jeans over his bare feet and dropped them on the floor. As he bent over, Justin stared at his ass, the muscles in his thighs, imagining the possibilities. Brian pushed his hips back towards Justin a bit before straightening up and turning around.

 

"Your turn." 

 

Brian met Justin's lust-filled look and slowly ran his eyes down Justin's body until they rested on his cock. 

 

"Show me yours. I want to see you stroke it, tease it, until you can't take it any more. Show me what you want me to do to you, what you want to do to me." Brian's voice was a deep whisper.

 

Justin looked at him, then began to unzip his pants quickly. He paused, realizing he wanted to go slower. His fingers glanced against his cock as he lowered his zipper, his eyes meeting Brian's as his lids drooped with the sensation. Never breaking the stare, Justin let his thumb rub against the bare skin of his cock, his mouth opening slightly as his cock surged against the touch. He let his hand fully cover his cock, feeling the heat and the pulse of it under his grip. He brought his fingers to the tip of his cock, pulling the bead of pre-cum there to his mouth, licking it slowly off his fingertip. 

 

Brian smiled slightly, his eyes intent on Justin. "What do you want me to do to you? Show me." 

 

Justin smiled and met Brian's stare as he lifted the bottom of his shirt, pulling it slowly up his chest. The shirt dragged past his hair, messing the longer strands and giving him a wilder, more fuckable look. Not that he didn't already look fuckable, Brian thought.

 

As his shirt fell to the floor behind him, Justin ran his hands slowly down his chest, eyes cast downwards. His palms flat against his smooth skin, he dipped his fingertips inside his pants again. He slid one hand down to his cock, stroking it lightly. His eyes closed, he let his hand continue to stroke his hard cock, imagining it was Brian's hand. 

 

Brian watched from where he stood, his own cock aching. He sat back down in his chair, resting his hand on his hip. Justin's mouth was open, his breathing increasingly laboured. The fire in his cock was starting to spread into his belly, into his balls. He knew he needed to slow down, change the sensation. He opened his eyes to look at Brian, seeing the face of his lover flushed with lust, his beautiful body languid in the chair. His limbs stretched out long, his cock fully erect, begging for attention. Justin forced himself to look away from Brian's hard dick, to stay in the game a little longer.

 

Justin pushed his pants down enough to pull his cock fully out, let it bob in the air between them. He stroked it one more time before pushing his pants all the way to the ground, stepping out of them. He'd taken to wearing underwear less often, probably a direct result of living with Brian. As he stood naked in front of Brian, he closed his eyes and thought of what he wanted Brian to do to him, what he wanted to do in front of Brian to drive him wild. He looked directly into Brian's eyes, licked his lips and turned around. He bent forward slightly, moving closer to the couch as he did so. 

 

Justin ran his hands over his ass, stopping at the tops of his thighs, sliding his hands further in between his legs. As he brought his hands back up to his ass, he pulled his cheeks apart slightly, feeling the sensation of being exposed, physically and mentally. He heard Brian take a sharp intake of breath, smiled to himself. He loved turning Brian on. He let his fingers play across his ass, bringing them slowly closer to his hole. Justin gasped as his finger brushed against the sensitive skin there.

 

He lifted his foot onto the couch, folding his body further forward, resting one arm on his leg for support. He turned his head to the side, giving Brian a view of his profile as he brought his hand to his face and slowly pulled a finger inside his mouth. He sucked on his finger gently, then with more force. Fuck! It felt like he was sucking his own cock, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was more intense in his mouth, his finger or his dick. He pulled his finger in and out of his mouth a few times, licking the side and the tip as he moved it around. He pulled the first finger out of his mouth and replaced it with the second finger on his hand, thoroughly wetting that one as well.

 

He heard Brian shift in his chair, noticed his hand move to his dick as he stretched his body out further. Justin looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Wait for me." 

 

Brian looked up at him, ran his tongue over his lips. "You'd better be careful how long you make me wait. The longer I watch you, the harder I'm going to fuck you when the show is over."

 

"Promises, promises." Justin smiled.

 

Justin brought his wet fingers to his ass, brushing them against his hole lightly. His body shivered, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long. He pushed one finger harder against his hole, pressing against the puckered skin. He gasped as his finger pushed through the ring of skin, plunged into the tight space. He pushed his finger in as far as it would go, moaning as he felt his ass muscles clench around it. He pulled it out slowly, then back in again. 

 

He could hear Brian's breathing increase behind him, feel the heat radiating from him. He thought about Brian's cock as he inserted his second finger, stretching his hole in anticipation of the pounding he was dying to get. He moved his fingers in and out of his ass, rocking his hips to increase the intensity. Brian stood up out of his chair. Justin smiled.

 

He felt Brian's hands on his hips, pulling him backwards away from the couch. Justin almost fell from the force, stumbling backwards into Brian's body. He felt Brian's throbbing cock press against his ass and sighed.

 

"You're quite a tease. Perhaps I should return the favour." Brian's voice was low, almost a growl.

 

Justin looked up over his shoulder at Brian's face. "You weren't the only one being teased. But you don't want to wait. I don't want to wait." Justin breathed as he pushed his ass back against Brian's cock. 

 

Brian ducked away, taking a deep breath as he distanced his cock from Justin's ass. "Mmmm, Sunshine, I don't know - maybe you will have to wait. Wait until you can't stand it any more, until I'm ready to let you go."

 

Justin moaned as he heard Brian's words. He breathed in, willing his body to calm down and play along. He stood still, waiting for Brian's next move.

 

Brian gently brushed his fingertips across Justin's shoulders, trailing soft ribbons down his back. Justin arched his back into Brian's touch, his head dropping back as his body moved under Brian's fingers. He closed his eyes, focused on the feeling. 

 

He felt cold when Brian's fingers left his body, was just about to look over his shoulder when he felt Brian's hands firm on his ass. Justin gasped as Brian pulled him roughly backwards and spread his ass cheeks. He barely caught his breath before he felt the heat of Brian's face against his cheeks. 

 

He hissed as Brian's tongue flicked the skin of his hole, then panted out a breath when he felt Brian's tongue push fiercely inside.

 

"Brian." he moaned. "Oh god. please, Brian." He felt Brian smile against his ass before he was assaulted by his tongue again. Justin's knees started to buckle, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the floor. Brian's hands grasped Justin's hips, steadying him so he wouldn't fall. 

 

"You made it look so inviting, I had to taste it for myself." Brian whispered the words against his ass before his tongue dove in again. Justin whimpered, moaning Brian's name. 

 

Brian's tongue circled his hole, alternately plunging deep and flicking gently. Justin was on the verge of exploding when Brian's tongue pulled away, leaving him cold and shaky, his cock dripping. He fell to his knees when Brian's hands slid gently off his hips, catching himself with his arms. Justin turned around, sitting on the warm wood as he looked at Brian. He lifted his arms, beckoning Brian to come closer. 

 

Brian moved into his arms, kissing his mouth fiercely. Justin dove into the kiss, ravaging Brian's mouth with his own. He plunged his tongue into Brian's mouth, licking the swollen lips before mashing his own into them again. 

 

They pulled their mouths apart, panting. Justin looked at Brian's face. He would never tire of looking at his lover. The chiseled cheekbones, the beautiful eyes, the unbelievable red mouth. 

 

Brian ran his fingers down his own chest, trailing them in the slight line of hair from his navel to his crotch. Justin watched, his mouth lifting into a grin. "Still going to make me wait?" 

 

He pushed Brian backwards as he plunged towards Brian's cock. "Cause I don't think you really want to wait. do you.?" He whispered against Brian's cock, his tongue flicking the head before he dove down and took it fully into his mouth. 

 

Brian gasped and arched his back, his hands dropping to Justin's head. He thought fleetingly about pushing Justin away, prolonging the game, but his fingers laced themselves in Justin's hair, holding his face against his cock. Brian struggled to hold his hips still, to not fuck Justin's mouth. The heat jolted through his body, searing him. Justin's mouth moved hungrily on his cock, opening wide till the head hit the back of Justin's throat. Brian moaned, tightening his fingers in Justin's hair. "Justin." he whispered. "Oh god, Justin."

 

Justin paused briefly, letting Brian's cock slide out of his mouth. "Should we wait.?" he smiled as he saw Brian grab for him.

 

"I'm going to have to punish you for your disrespect." Brian growled as he flipped Justin over, reaching for a condom and lube. Justin grabbed a pillow from the couch and folded it in his arms under his chest, lifting his hips off the floor to give Brian better access. 

 

"Promises, promises." he moaned as Brian's cock pressed hard into his ass, gasping as it plunged all the way in on the first stroke. 

 

"Maybe I . won't make you. wait. tonight. but there. will be. other. nights. When you. least. expect. it." Brian pushed out the words as he rocked into Justin's ass, burying himself with each stroke. Ignoring his knees which were digging into the floor, he slid deeply into Justin, his hands pulling Justin's hips back into him in time with his thrusts.

 

Justin's mouth hung open, his head back as he held on to the pillow, the floor, anything he could grab. He pushed his hips against Brian's body, slamming back as hard as he could manage. So fucking good. oh my god. uh. oh. Justin clenched his ass muscles tight on Brian's cock as the orgasm ripped through his body; hot, sharp, intense. 

 

He heard Brian moan, a deep rumble that turned into a gasp. "Fuck. fuck. oh. Justin.ahhh." They rode his orgasm together, Brian holding Justin tightly against him until they collapsed on the floor, Brian covering Justin completely. Justin shifted Brian slightly on top of him so he could breathe, panting in Brian's arms. Their bodies covered in sweat, Justin's belly covered in cum.

 

"I will punish you for that, you know." Brian smiled against Justin's ear, his breath warm and shallow.

 

"Mmmm. promises, promises." Justin smiled as he lay in Brian's arms.


End file.
